


crush imagines

by janaee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Crushing, Girlfriend, Imagines, Jealousy, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenarios, Shameless Smut, Short, Short Chapters, Short One Shot, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, boyfriend - Freeform, crush oneshots, crush scenarios, crush x reader - Freeform, oneshots, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaee/pseuds/janaee
Summary: a bunch of crush scenarios from my tumblr and wattpad account©namtiddles 2020-2021©janaee 2021
Relationships: crush/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. polaroids

**_—6:35 pm_ **

_" it's beautiful outside. " you sighed looking out the window of your crush's room. the sky was a mix of purples and blues, with a thin splash to orange behind where the setting sun was behind the horizon._

_you wished that it would always be like this, calm and steady. just thinking about the sky remaining like that forever bought a rush of euphoria over you._

_your crush, on the other hand, was hanging polaroids on the wall next to their bed. you never knew they would be the type of person to do such a thing, your gaze shifted from the sky to their figure, watching them through the reflection of the window. something about seeing them busy made you melt. how they stood on their bed barefooted with their oversized hoodie and shorts , working their way across the wall with strong and clips, a deeply focused expression on their face._

_" what are those pictures of? " you asked turning your body around to face them._

____ finished hanging up the last polaroid and looked over their shoulder at you, a small smile spreads on their face softening their previously furrowed features._

_" come look. " they said and you got up from your seated position and lunged onto their bed. your eyebrows raised once you looked in closely._

_it was all pictures of you two together, oh what great memories you have together, and there will be plenty more. your face immediately lightened up as you looked at every single picture that was dangling from the string, not noticing that ___ had their eyes on you the entire time, taking their time to take up your mesmerizing features._

_you finally turned to them and whispered, " i love it, " then you took both of their hands in yours, " i can't wait to make more memories like this with you. "_

_hearing you say that made them smile even wider, they don't say anything in return. but instead they scoot closer to you, the space between you guys narrowed and time suddenly came to a halt. you felt their cool breath against your face as they brushed their lips teasingly against yours. you hummed, already wanting their lips yours, for this wasn't the first time you two have kissed._

_" god, you're so precious ... " ___whispered against your lips before reaching their hands up to cup your face and inching closer. their lips finally met yours in a soft kiss._

_you wrapped your arms around their back and pulled them closer. but, their foot stumbled on yours and you both fell onto the bed causing the headboard to hit against the wall. luckily, you two were able to keep your position, with them on top of you supporting themselves with their forearms on either side of you._

_" fuck ... " ___ cursed with a chuckle looking into your eyes. you let out a small laugh, brushing the whole situation aside. although, it was fun feeling how you literally dropped onto the cushions so suddenly. it felt like a rollercoaster and you were here for it. but right now, all that mattered was ___._

____ looked from you to the window, the sky was now a dark navy blue, with some scattered stars. you turned your head to look, completely in awe at how beautiful the sky was even in the dark._

_you turned your attention back to your crush with a grin," c'mere. " you said teasingly and pulled them closer, allowing them to snuggle against your chest._


	2. icing

**_—1:28 pm_ **

_ you and your crush were in your kitchen baking a cake for fun. it was time to do the icing. only the problem was that it was stuck. resulting in the frosting to gush onto your face and parts of your neck. _

_ "___, can you please hand me a paper towel?" you asked setting the pastry bag onto the counter next to the unfrosted cake. _

_ instead of listening to you, ___ walked over to you, grabbing you by the waist, lowering their hand to firmly grip your waist. they then started licking the excess frosting off the corner of your mouth. you jolted at the sudden contact of their tongue on face. they looked you in the eye and smirked at your reaction. _

_ they moved down to lick it from your neck in a painfully slow motion. you sighed at the contact, the unfamiliar feeling suddenly becoming pleasurable. _

_ ___ stopped and looked you in the eyes again, "i assume you don't want that paper towel anymore?" they then pressed you up against the counter, their body caging you as you two shared a messy frosting filled kiss. _

__

__


	3. swings

**_—3:33 am_ **

_ this was sure something you've never imagined you and your crush doing together. taking a walk and fooling around outside from 1 am to now. _

_ "my parents are gonna kill me is they catch me sneaking back into the house." you sigh, tilting head back to look at the scarce amount of stars in the sky. _

"i doubt that they'll be up at 3 in the morning." __ teases.

_ "oh, it's happened before." you assure crossing your arms. _

_ you thought this time with __ would be about you begging to come home so you wouldn't get in trouble. but somehow that was the least of your worries, and you felt a new high wash over you. hanging out with your crush around the neighborhoods and parks at this time was honestly a vibe, the fact that no one was out here to spot the two of you made you feel free. _

_ you both turn a corner and there was another park, your face instantly lit up. unaware that ___ was looking at your reaction the whole time. _

_ "last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" you announce already starting to run towards the swing. your crush chases right after you, knowing very well that you were going to win. _

_ you land on the swing, belly first and just hung there, letting the tips of your shoes glide across the wood chips, eventually dirtying up your shoes. _

_ "tired already?" your crush chuckles taking the swing next to you. you shake your head, "nahh." _

_ you then stand up looking at them with a smirk, "all that matters is that you're the rotten egg." you then took a proper seat on the swing, starting to pump your legs, your stomach dropping every time you swung back at a higher level, you look beside you to see ___ doing the same thing. a smile plants on their face as you two swing in sync. you let out a laugh, closing your eyes and letting the swing take control, feeling the wind on your face as you leaned back. completely unaware that ___ slowed down their swinging to admire you.  _

  
  
  



	4. mine

__

_you are on the bed with your crush towering over you and with their knee between your legs. the room was tinted red because of the led lights, with slowed and reverb music playing the background. your crush wraps their hand around your neck, leaning over to kiss you softly. they then trail their other hand down to your inner thigh and start softly stroking on your skin. you both parted and they whisper, "you know you're mine, right?" and let out a chuckle._


	5. jealousy

y _ou threw you head back and laughed along with the others at the joke vincent cracked at the group table. gosh, was he a funny guy, his jokes never got old._

_the history class teacher assigned groups for presentation on the holocaust that was due next week. so far it was the third day and you surprisingly got a good chunk of work done despite being mostly social. but you guessed you were the type of group that could talk and work at the same time._

____ however, was assigned to a different group just diagonally across from yours. but you were too busy having a good time where you were to notice that they have been pretty quiet, eyeing you closely. and it wasn't in the most loving way either._

_they gripped their research device until their knuckles ached, wearing their hood on their head forming a shadow over their eyes. they stared at you and vincent intently, almost looking like they were going to kill you both._

_the way you were allowing vincent to touch your shoulder made ___'s jaw tighten. something in them suddenly turned seeing the sight. they couldn't allow this, you were theirs and only theirs. sure, you could talk to boys, but not the way you were talking to the school's ideal boyfriend. you instantly became the envy of the other girls in the room, and ___ didn't like all the attention you were given because the only attention you should really need is theirs._

_" take you hands off of ___ ..." they muttered inaudibly. but that instantly backfired when you playfully put your hand on vincent's shoulder, smiling at him sweetly and leaning closer so that you were both looking at his device._

_you unintentionally looked up and locked eyes with ___, who kept glaring at the two of you, mostly you, though. you didn't think anything of it and you smiled at them clearly ignoring the message._

_the bell finally rang, and you gathered your things and waved goodbye to your group. but just as you were about to exit the room, a hand grabbed you and pulled you aside from the flock of students. before you knew it, you were face to face with your crush. their eyes practically drilling into your soul._

_you were in for it ..._

_gym just had to be the next class. you often ditched it because the teacher was wack as hell. besides, you had a solid a in it since you always checked in first before doing anything else._

_but instead of checking in, you were pulled under the bleachers where it wasn't occupied within students. it was dark, but you could still see each other. but if there was anyone passing the two of you they wouldn't see or suspect a thing._

_"__, what's your deal? you know vincent and i were just talking. besides, you let it slide for the past few days." you shrugged, looking at them as of they made the most stupid move ever (which they kinda did)._

_but your crush just kept staring at you, as if they were about to eat you alive, "it may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me," they jabbed their hand into your shoulder, pushing you back against the wall, "you're mine, how many times must i tell you?"_

_here they go again with that stupid romance drama act, but you kinda liked it. however, you weren't gonna let that affect you, so you rolled your eyes._

_you sighed, "don't you trust me?"_

_your crush leaned closer, wrapping their hand around your neck and just keeping it there. a smirk on their face as they eyed you up and down, taking in how vulnerable and tempting you looked under their grasp. they just wanted to take you, devour you right then and there, marking you completely as theirs so no one—not even vincent—could even come near you._

_"answer my question ..." you whispered against their lips, your breath becoming slower as you felt the tip of their lips brush against yours._

_instead of replying, ___ pressed their lips against yours softly, they pressed their body against yours, deepening the kiss._

_once your lips parted, you two were only two centimeters away._

____ took the chance to slip their thumb through your parted lips, you lazily swirling their thumb with your tongue. your body ached to feel their lips again, to feel their hands roam your body shamelessly as they whisper sweet nothings against your ear._

_but, just as you were getting into it, the warmth of your crush's body vanished. you snapped your eyes open, looking at them with a puzzled expression._

_seeing your reaction, your crush chuckled. they truly couldn't get enough of how needy you always were for them._

_"we'll continue this later, ___" they said brushing their wet thumb against your lower lip._

_"i love you." then they walked off. stuffing their hands into their pocket, turning the corner to exit the gym._

_maybe you should start talking to vincent a little more._


	6. donuts

_ imagine you and your crush outside sitting on the front steps of their home. the smell and feel of a post heavy rainfall lingering in the air. a box of donuts sits between the two of you, half of them already gone as you shove your mouths with different flavors. as it suddenly starts to drizzle. you stand up, "__ it's gonna start pouring again. get the donuts so we can go inside." _

_ before you turn around and walk in, ___ softly grabs your wrist, stroking the back of your hand with their thumb. their gaze softens as they look into your eyes, a small smile on their face. you look back at them curiously. _

_ "let's stay out here." they softly say. and how could you say no to that? _


	7. phone

_ "who are you talking to?" _

_ you nearly jumped out of your seat hearing your crush's airy voice on your neck. you closed the messages app and turned you phone off faster than anything before. you turned around to meet your crush's stern eyes. _

_ "no one! god, why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" you huffed, because it indeed made you upset when ___ does that ... especially when you're in your quiet and happy place. _

_ ___ rolled their eyes and snatched the phone from the kitchen island and entered your passcode. you look at them with disbelief, reaching out to take your phone back. _

_ "hey! that does not give you the right to go through my shit ...!" you protested trying your best to seize your phone back. _

_ "if this person is "no one" then why are you acting this way?" ___ shot back with a smirk tapping on the message app. _

_ you stopped where you were and just stared at them. they got you there, and there was nothing you could do to stop them. _

_ you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms with a huff , your heart still beating fast in your chest worrying about your crush's reaction to who was at the top of the list. _

_ their eyebrows raised, as they scrolled through your recent conversation. you couldn't tell if they were disappointed or interested in what they saw. your heart started beating faster than before, wondering what the hell they were gonna say. _

_ "you really love making me jealous, huh?" ___ let out with a small chuckle, turning off your phone and putting it back into your hands. _

_ "um what?" you questioned furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. but before you knew it, you felt a hand grab your waist and slam you against the wall, your phone falling to the ground with a cracking sound. you eyes immediately darted to where your phone was, the screen shattered in a million pieces. _

_ ___ grabs your chin, "look at me." they demanded under their breath. their lips brushed against your teasingly as they gripped your waist tighter. _

_ you looked into their eyes, a thousand emotions rushing through you as you tried to process what was going on and what just happened. _

_ "i'm not gonna say this again, ___," they gripped your chin even tighter, your lips became dangerously close to each other, "stop talking to those other boys, i don't care what we have going on right now." _

_ your gaze immediately turned to your phone, as much as your crush's voice gave you chills, you couldn't believe that your phone was broken. _

_ ___ noticed and lick their lips, eyeing you carefully and admiring your effortlessly breathtaking features. you might not know this, but their weakness was seeing your mind wander to something else, how your eyes told what was on your mind, and how distracted you look when you weren't paying attention to them. it reminded them of the pictures they took of you when you weren't noticing or looking. _

_ your crush leaned by your ear, "i'll buy you a new one." and gave you a quick yet perfect kiss on they sensitive spot on your neck. you felt your body tingle just feeling their lips at that exact spot. but before your could pull them in for more, you felt the sudden loss of contact and turned to see them walk to your front door. _

_ "i'll see you tomorrow." they said before you heard the door close. leaving you hot and bothered with a cracked phone across from you. _


	8. i like you

__

... this is a boy + girl imagine ...

"man, he doesn't like me." you sighed resting your head on the palms of you hands. tears were stinging your eyes, for you felt nothing but disappointment and grief. but then again, those were the feelings that often came with having a crush.

___, your friend, cocks an eyebrow, "uhh, what the fuck? yes, he does. he just doesn't show it, give him time."

you furrowed your eyebrows, giving your friend a skeptical look, "and...how long are you gonna say this exactly? It's been years it seems..." you swallowed a lump in your throat, thinking back to all the times you've tried to catch his attention and start up conversations with him. if it was effective, you wouldn't have been stuck in this depressing mental space.

___ shrugged, "yeah, well, it does takes a while for boys to come around," they smirked looking at the teacher's whiteboard, "my ex is a perfect example."

still, a bunch of thoughts started occupying your mind as you watched the teacher project today's lesson onto the board. it's been months since you've started liking ___, and all you've ever wanted was for him to acknowledge you a little more than he did. because to you, it seemed that he has liked your first, way before you started noticing and liking him back.

the sexual tension between you two was rather noticeable. constantly catching each other's gazes in class (sometimes they would turn into staring contests), all those times where he would physically get close to you without saying a word, you would even catch him looking at you while whispering to his friends. all these things, yet neither of you had made a single move.

not like you had a problem, you enjoyed the attention he gave you. that's probably why you started crushing on him in the first place.

you've been pondering on the idea of making the first big move, but you've done that to your last crush and that steered them in the other direction. but every crush is different, maybe ___ might even admit his true feelings instead of hiding. he was sorta the type to be bold—in his own way. he made things direct, but indirect at the same time, and it kind of frustrated you, let alone disappointed you, but you were more disappointed in yourself than you were of him.

you shook off the thoughts that were constantly attacking you, and did your best to keep up with your notes.

"don't look...oh god, please don't look." you pleaded to yourself quietly, silently fighting the urge to see if your crush was looking at you. you stared blankly at you notes, head faced down to avoid any eye contact with anyone

___ was, in fact, eyeing you. watching closely as you tried to keep your composure. you sat in a slouched position, gripping your pencil, you bit your inner cheek fighting the temptation to even spare a quick glance.

"....okay, so i want everyone to come to this table for a demonstration." the teacher announced pointing at the large wooden table in the back.

the boys stood on one side while the girls were on the other side. that was until a few other students joined and mixed things up. the teacher stood at the head of the table, talking and talking away about more of today's lesson. you felt a little more better, your crush was out of your mind for now, so this time you were all ears and watching the teacher.

you weren't thinking of it, but you wish you hadn't. you spared a quick glance at ___, who was right across from you, his hand supporting him as he leaned onto the table. body slightly turned to the teacher, yet his eyes were right on you.

your stomach immediately dropped and you turned your attention back to the teacher, acting as if nothing happened.

once the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, you immediately gathered your things.

"hey, ___, since your locker is closest to the band room, could you grab my instrument for me? I'll meet you downstairs in front of the school so we can walk together." your friend asked as you btoh exited the classroom. their locker was all the way downstairs and the band room was two stories above, exactly where your locker was.

"yeah, i'll see you later." you said turning the corner and heading up the long flights of stairs.

a part of you really dreaded this assignment because your crush also goes into the band room after school. even though he was quite popular, he was also a band kid.

once you were done packing your things, you hesitantly reached the band room door. peeking in to see no one was there, you felt a wave of relief as you entered the room.

there were stacks of instrument cases on the floor and on the shelves. how on earth were you supposed to find your friend's instrument? you couldn't possibly search the hundreds of nametags.

you decided to whip out your phone from your pocket and texted them 'where in the room do u usually put your instrument?'

meanwhile, you took a look around yourself waiting for your friend to text back. that was until the door swung open abruptly, resulting you to flinch on the stop.

you turned around to see ___ walking in, running a hand through his hair once once he saw you.

you immediately turned your attention back to the instruments. your heart pounds in your chest rapidly, as if it was about to rip out of your chest. you had to lean onto the shelf for support it was beating so fast. the pressure on your eyes was unbearable as you tried not to look at him again.

"hey, uh, are you looking for ___'s, instrument?"

you immediately snapped your neck in his direction, you honestly did not know how to act.

"yeah...you know where it is?" you felt a sudden buzz in your hand. you assumed it was your friend telling you where it was. what's it gonna hurt relying on your crush?

it's just above mine, we play the same instrument." he said tilting his head slightly in the direction of the shelf of instrument cases.

you were practically froze in your spot, not knowing if he wanted you to come closer to him. you just stood there and nodded, and ___ gave you a questioning look.

the silence was loud in the small band room, your heart beat increasing didn't seem to help.

you just couldn't look at him. you weren't sure why he was able to look at you...maybe he really doesn't like you and just sees you as a regular girl at school. well, that's how he's been treating you for the past months...so why were your expectations so high all the time when all you got was nothing?

"you don't have to get it, i'll get it myself." you said reluctantly breaking the silence. you walked over to where your crush was, the space between the two of you was very slim. you didn't think much of it as you grabbed your friend's instrument and then his from the shelf.

turning around, you felt something faintly brush against your bottom, that's when you immediately noticed that ___ was dangerously close to you. once again, the adrenaline in your stomach started up again, you awkwardly turned around, handing ___ his instrument.

__ stammered, realizing how uncomfortable you were, "oh um sorry, i didn't realize-"

"it's okay." you said starting to head towards the door.

"__, wait."

you turned around, completely stunned that he had just said your name for the first time in a long time, "yeah?" you honestly wanted to hear him say it again.

"there's uh...something i need to tell you," he set his instrument down next to his foot and dug his hands into his pocket.

"what is it?" you said inching towards him a bit. you could see ___ starting to get a bit nervous under your stare. he fidgeted in his spot, but he still managed to maintain eye contact.

__ ran his hand through his hair, "i think i like you."

'wait what!? oh my gosh this is not happening!' you said excitedly in your head, you instead furrowed your eyebrows in 'confusion,'

"elaborate." you deadpanned, crossing your arms. but in your mind, you completely understood how he felt, because that's exactly how you felt about him. you tried so hard not to run around and squeal excitedly like a maniac.

"look, i know this may sound creepy, and you may get a bit paranoid after i say this." he swallowed hard, as if there was a lump in his throat.

"no matter what i do, who i'm with, or where i am, i just can't stop thinking about you."

you forgot how to breathe at this very moment , was he just saying this? or was he being genuine? because with the way he has been acting for the past months, you didn't know what to believe anymore.

___ took a few steps towards you, "you're all i think about, you're all i ever wanna talk about."

you raised your eyebrows a bit, you've never heard something like this come out of his mouth before.

"there are so many things i want to do with you, but there are things holding me back, and i fucking hate it."

you just stood there in silence, watching as he anxiously ran his hand through his hair again, "fuck, i—no one has ever made me feel this way before."

everything seemed to move fast from there, yet it felt like it was in slow motion. wasting no time, you carelessly dropped the instrument on the floor, your body started to move on its own once you started walking up to ___, lovingly extending your arms and gave him the tightest embrace you could ever give someone.

the tension has suddenly melted away into obscurity, it was like two lost souls have been brought together after such a long time.

___ slowly snaked his arms around you, "i've been wanting to do this for a long time." he whispered, you shivered feeling his soft breath against your neck.

you didn't want to let go, and neither did he. ___ took the opportunity to kiss the part where your jaw and your ear met. you turned your head to face him. both of your faces were only inches away as ___ removed one of his arms from you to place his hand on your cheek. you closed your eyes, feeling his lips touch yours softly, pulling your body closer with his other arm.

you kissed back, deepening the kiss even more. you honestly didn't think this moment would come. you longed to stay like this forever, oh you wish you did.

you two parted for a quick second, with your eyes half lidded you saw ___ smile a bit, leaning into kiss you again. this time, the kiss was a bit rougher. ___ trailed his hand down your cheek and passed the sensitive spot of your neck. you softly gasped feeling his hand wrap around your neck, his other hand stroked your back slowly ...

suddenly, your phone buzzed, breaking the hypnosis you two were in. the two of you reluctantly parted, and you removed your arms form around ___ and reached into your pocket and took out your phone. It was a text message from your friend.

'coming down? :)' it said.

you widened your eyes in realization, "oh shit i gotta go!" you grabbed you grabbed your friend, ___'s, instrument case.

"can i at least get your number, ___?" your crush asked pulling out his phone.

"uh sure," you said pulling up your information, "here it is."

once you were finished exchanging numbers, ___ pulled you in for one last kiss. then you picked up the instrument case and dashed out the door. ___ followed soon after, but you were well down the stairs before he could see you one last time today.

you both couldn't wait to see each other the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i updated...posting the next imagine soon :)


	9. tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a boy+girl imagine
> 
> (c/f) ;; crush’s friend
> 
> (y/f) - your friend
> 
> r/n - restaurant name 
> 
> “___”- you or your crush’s name

****

**_—8:00 pm_ **

_you looked out the open window feeling the breeze on your face. you closed your eyes and laughed at the ticklish feeling as you tilted your head back._

_your friend, ___, was the one behind the wheel, chatting with your crush's friend, ___. the four of you decided to escape from reality for a while and just aimlessly drive around for a while. what a calming way to spend a summer night, you've longed to go on adventures like this. and the music in the background was absolutely perfect._

_"i'm hungry." your crush said slightly slouching in his seat which was next to yours, his legs spread a bit. it was kind of awkward being in the backseat with him, considering the fact that the two of you only exchanged one short conversation._

_you and your friend ___, were originally going to hang out together, but since they grew more fond of your crush's friend, they insisted on picking the two of them up._

_"let's go somewhere that has a drive thru." you said closing the car window._

_"oh, i was told that i can't eat food in this car." you friend replied looking around for places to eat._

_"wait, why?" c/f asked, sitting up in their seat._

_y/f sighed, keeping their eye out for any nearby places, "this is a new car, just got this two days ago."_

_c/f nodded, "so...do we just dine in?"_

_"or we could order pick up and eat outside the car by the lake or something." you imputed googling some restaurants near you._

_"yeah, that's a good idea." ___ said turning his head to look right at you. it shouldn't be a surprise, but you felt your body slightly tense up and start to feel warm as you scrolled through the various options on your screen._

_a few places caught your eye, and you started listing them._

_"oooh i think that r/n is a perfect spot to get pick up!" c/f announced._

_y/f nodded, "yeah, ___, what do you think?" they asked looking at the two of you in the back seat through the rearview mirror._

_you absently nodded, scrolling through social media, your crush said yes._

_"you two have been awfully quiet" c/f pointed out turning their body halfway to look at the two of you in the back seat._

_"they're heavy on the sexual tension." y/f added making the frat boy face._

_"bro..." your crush sighed in annoyance. you looked over at him, he immediately caught your gaze and you instantly looked away, pretending to scroll on your phone._

_"guys, if you like each other just say that. It's so obvious." y/f suggested turning the corner, you were 2 minutes away from your destination, since it was a place pretty close by._

_"we have more important things to worry about, like our orders for the food." you shot back looking up from your phone._

_"and what we'll be having for dessert, isn't that right, ___?" c/f glanced at ___, them a wink._

_"dude, shut up." ___ said dismissively, you felt your body become tense again. you looked over at ___, as he rested his elbow by the window, leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand. you only squeezed your legs tighter, why the fuck did they look so fine being careless? you looked at his legs, you honestly just wanted to sit on his lap and make out with him without a care in the world._

_the throbbing down there suddenly caught you off guard, "can you guys stop, seriously. we don't like each other, it was just sudden that y/f decided to pick you two up. let it go." you sighed shifting uncomfortably in your seat, crossing your legs together. ___ saw this and raised their eyebrows. however, you refused to look at him again for the rest of the ride._

_"shut your horny ass up, we know that's not true." c/f teased turning back around to face straight ahead. you just wanted to beat the shit out of this motherfucker with no mercy._

_"we'll order inside, it's late and the line shouldn't be long at all." y/f sighed, ignoring the previous conversation that just took place._

_"but, that doesn't make sense, we'll have to wait even longer for the food now." ____ imputed._

_you adjusted yourself in your seat, taking a breath, "not if we call them now."_

_"we have one more minute until we arrive, it's pointless." y/f replied looking at the gps._

_"that's plenty of time, just tell me what you guys want, and if we arrive sooner than expected, we can just park and finish our order." you said dialing in the number._

_everyone else agreed, so you called r/n and told them your orders. you arrived just in time once you finished and hung up._

_"see told ya." you smirked putting your phone down._

_"c/f and i will go in to pick up the orders." y/f said unbuckling their seatbelt along with c/f._

_"uhh...can i come?" __ asked sitting up a bit, unbuckling his seatbelt._

_"no, you stay here with ___." c/f replied opening the car door and steeping, causing him to huff under his breath._

_"they said it'll take 15 minutes. why can't y'all stay here until it's ready?" you argued furrowing your eyebrows._

_"i don't know why you're complaining, you get some alone time with your boyfriend." y/f smiled as they exited the car, and before you could say anything else the door slammed shut._

_the silence was way to loud in the backseat of the car, you held your phone firmly in your hands, fighting the urge to look at ___, who was on his phone. what were you thinking? he's not even thinking about you right now, so why bother..._

_you finally decided to break the silence after a while, "you know, you don't have to listen to c/f and y/f... you can just go in if you want to." you immediately regretted saying that, you hoped deep down that he wouldn't leave you._

_"nah, i'm fine right here." ___ replied, scrolling through his phone mindlessly._

_you nodded and went on your phone as well, texting someone to save the awkwardness._

_suddenly, ___ scoots next to you, still looking down at his phone. you furrowed your eyebrows at the move. why was he doing this?_

_"Uhh..." you leaned towards the window, your heart started to race uncontrollably and the adrenaline in your body started to rise._

____ sighed, getting comfortable, "shut up, i got cold."_

_you gave him a skeptical look, "it's literally seventy nine degrees out, and you're wearing a hoodie and sweatpants."_

_"just shut up, okay?" ___ sighed, he was seated at least an inch away from you._

_"you're so fucking weird." you muttered._

_"i'll show you weird if you don't shut the fuck up and sit still."_

_this moment was making you heated, your face started to get hot and you ached with anticipation to either say something rude, or bold. maybe say both? you honestly didn't know what to do, and the throbbing down on your core started to intensify and it only made matters worse._

_"and how the hell are you gonna do that, ___? right i though so, so move back to your fucking seat or i'll make you."_

_yeah, you shouldn't have said that._

_"fuck." you whispered to yourself, your gaze on ___ softened due to realizing what you've just done._

_"oh yeah?" ___ gave you a lazy smirk, slightly tilting his head back to show a bit of his adam's apple._

_you didn't say anything after that, that was until you felt ___ knee on yours. that was when your stomach clenched._

_"how are you gonna make me move acting like this, huh?" he scooted closer so that both of your shoulders were touching. you still remained silent, watching closely as ___'s hand reached down, gripped your thigh, and moved it on top of his leg. the throbbing intensified, you became even hotter than ever, and your heart raced at an astronomical pace. you don't think you were able to handle it any longer. one more move from him and you were sure to break._

_he leaned over, his face inches from yours, "not so tough now, are we?"_

_fuck it._

_you cupped ___'s face with both of your hands and collided your lips onto his. he leaned in so that he was slightly on top of you, causing you to lean back, the seatbelt restricting you to go any further. luckily, while kissing you, ___ reached back and undid the buckle with his one hand._

_you were now able to lean back, your head rested on the window, allowing ___ to settle between your legs. your back arched at the feeling of his hand trailing up your thigh, his thumb brushing over your clit. his other hand, trailed up under your sweatshirt, squeezing your waist._

_you both parted, ___ looked into your eyes, "is this okay?" he continued to faintly rub his thumb faintly over your sensitive area._

_"yeah..." you panted ,leaning in and kissing him again. the feeling of his hands on your bare skin, and his other hand on the very spot you've always wanted him was overwhelming._

____ slid his hand into your pants, using his middle finger to slide up and down to toy with your covered area. your breathing started to get heavier as you bucked your hips to meet his finger._

_"does this feel good?" ___ asked placing a kiss on your jaw._

_you were melting under his touch, "yeah..." you quivered, suddenly hissing once you felt ___ add a few more fingers and rubbing circles on your clit. his other hand, which was originally on your waist, slowly snaked up to fondle your breast._

_"___...oh my--" you let out a gasp feeling him go a bit faster. the wetness started to build up on your core, a shockwave of pleasure erupts within you._

_you two went at it again with the kissing, ___ slipped his tongue into your mouth, resulting in the kiss to become sloppier than before. ___ also took the opportunity to pull your underwear down, proceeding the act of rubbing your core. he let out a small hum in ecstasy, feeling how warm you were._

_"fuck, you drive me crazy, ___" he groaned in between kisses, "you're so wet, too"_

_you simply couldn't talk, the feeling in your stomach built up every few seconds. you parted from ___ to let out a whimper, biting your lip and rolling your eyes back. you arched again at the feeling of his hand toying with your breast. unfortunately, he stopped and placed his hand from your breast to your back. ___ then started to place kisses on your jaw and neck, you closed your eyes in pleasure, feeling every inch of him touching you, you didn't want him to stop no matter what._

____ stopped kissing you after a while, and took a good look at you. he couldn't take his eyes off of you beautiful expression. he didn't think he would make you feel this way, and it filled him with pride that he is. he looked from your parted lips, to your heaving chest. just looking at you drove him to the edge, he'll never know how and why you were so breathtaking, especially in this state._

_your eyes opened slightly, seeing that ___ was staring at you, a series of moans and whimpers continued to come out of you._

_you started to squirm, and he liked that. so he went faster, assuming that you were about to reach your high._

_"you like that, huh?" he whispered against your lips as he continued to rub his fingers on your clit. the overwhelming feeling that sent shockwaves through your core began to build up more and more the harder and faster he rubbed._

_"oh my god..." you sighed, rolling your eyes back in relief. your back arched feeling the sudden wave of pleasure, which was stronger than the last. it was all so unexplainable, all you knew is that you felt so good._

____ placed a slow kiss on your lips, pulling away once you let out another moan. he chuckled and went faster. and the faster he went, the more frequent your whimpers became. you never really admitted it, but you enjoyed the build up before a good orgasm. and it would seem that___ knew just how to maintain this feeling inside you. it was almost hard to believe that this was his first time touching you._

____ moved his hand from your back, to the window to support himself, leaning into you more. all you could do was pant, feeling your abdominal muscles clench, the feeling of pleasure was even greater, allowing your mouth to fall open._

____'s hand started to flex, "you gonna cum for me?" he said going faster than before, "yeah?" he gripped your waist even tighter, watching your expression intensely. ___ wanted to make sure that you felt everything._

_"oh fuck, yes." you moaned, looking up at the ceiling. all you were focused on, were ___'s fingers and the intense release you were having._

_"you look so hot cuming for me." ___ said, your foreheads were inches away._

_you couldn't respond, the orgasm you just had had taken it's toll on you. your legs shook a bit as you rode out your last high. small sighs and pants escaped your lips, the very same lips that your crush leaned over and placed a kiss on._

_you kissed back and your crush pulls your bottoms back up, the feeling of the fabric touching your sensitive area made you squirm a bit._

_"i made you cum that hard?" ___ teased, giving you a smirk._

_"yeah ..." you said slyly, wrapping your arms around his neck. you tangled your fingers into his hair, taking in how beautiful his eyes were. your infatuation for each other grew just then, and the two of you leaned in and kissed each other again._

_suddenly, the car door opened and in entered your two chatty friends. they were so caught up in their conversation that both you and ___ took this time to immediately get situated again.___ slid all the way back to his original spot as you got out your phone and started typing and scrolling._

_"damn, it's hot in here..." y/f said starting the car again and turning on the air conditioning._

_"Yeah," c/f looked suspiciously at you and ___, "y'all fucked or sum?"_

_"i'd rather die." you said bluntly, not looking up from your phone. ___ just let out an indifferent grunt._

_"well, anyways, to the lake we go! i'm starving." y/f announced reversing out of the parking lot._


End file.
